


Cavalier

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Colt fluff! That’s it.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 5





	Cavalier

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this, and me. Some suspension of belief necessary for buses running late and on time, and for not needing a connection bus (: I just had to get this fluff out of my system.

Colt stood over the stove in the cramped kitchen space of the shop paying close attention not to burn the food cooking in front of him. He thought back on the time that his father forced him to eat three grilled cheese sandwiches that he had badly burnt in a row in an attempt to cook for himself as a kid. 

“Asshole,” he muttered to himself at the memory. 

He lifted the extra cheesy sandwich off the frying pan with the spatula to check it. Perfect. After plating the food, Colt turned back towards the table where he had been studying and jumped when he saw Sydney sitting there looking over his textbooks.

“Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me!”

Sydney looked up at him with an amused expression, “I’m just sitting here.”

He made his way over to the table and kicked the chair out to sit in, “Yeah, well try to make a little fucking noise next time you enter a room, or just say ‘hi’ like a normal person.”

She raised her hand and gave him a mocking wave, “Hi.”

Colt snorted and pulled his books and papers away from Sydney who was looking through them, “Smartass. What are you even doing here still?” He leaned back to look at the clock on the stove. “Isn’t 2 a.m. past your curfew?”

She shrugged, “I’ve been hanging out with Mona and Ximena. We just got back.” Her eyes were trained on the hot sandwich between them.

“Close your mouth, will ya? You’re drooling all over the table.”

Sydney snapped her mouth shut as a slight blush tinged her cheeks, “I haven’t eaten all day. I’m starving.”

“Yeah, well, the kitchen is that way.” He gestured behind him until a loud growl sounded from Sydney’s stomach. He rolled his eyes, exasperated, before reluctantly dividing his sandwich down the middle and handing half to Sydney. 

She beamed at him, and snatched it from his hand before he could change his mind. Colt watched as she began to devour the food in her hands, and huffed a sigh, sliding the rest of the grilled cheese in her direction. 

“Thank you, Colt.” She managed the gratitude between hums of indulgence that sent a buzz through Colt’s body. 

He glared at her, feeling like he had just played directly into her hand before pushing himself back up and to the stove. By the time he had pulled out the ingredients and turned back towards the stove from the refrigerator, Sydney was perched on the adjacent counter.

“Dammit!” Colt jumped again. “Will you stop moving so fucking fast and quiet?”

“It’s not my fault that you’re not very observant,” she teased.

Colt ignored the bait and continued the task at hand. Sydney watched him work, seeming more comfortable than their previous encounters. His signature leather jacket was missing and a pair of sweatpants now adorned his hips, softening his overall look. She thought that he almost looked approachable this way. 

“It’s kinda late to be doing homework, isn’t it?”

Colt didn’t answer until he was finished cooking and flipped the stove off, “It’s kind of difficult to find a moment of peace and quiet around here to do it any other time.” He moved to stand in between her legs and leaned close, reaching behind her to pull a new plate from the cabinet. She could smell the clean scent of his soap and feel the warmth of his skin from the dangerously close proximity of their bodies. Colt kept his eyes trained on her’s the whole time and tried to keep the smirk from creeping over his features at how obviously flustered Sydney had gotten. 

When he moved back to the stove, Sydney let out her breath and composed her heart rate before hopping off the counter to join Colt back at the table. 

“Do you need any help?”

Colt quirked an eyebrow at her, “With my homework? No thanks.”

“Well, can I look at your textbooks?” She eyed them excitedly making Colt laugh.

“God, you are a nerd, huh?” He pushed his book towards her and watched as she enthusiastically flipped through the pages with reverence. 

“Would you hold it against me if I told you that I just really love learning?” She laughed knowing that she did, in fact, sound like a huge nerd.

“Would you care if I did?” Colt asked before finally getting a bite of his sandwich.

Sydney thought it over for a minute before responding with a “No.”

“Good.”

She spent more time pouring over the pages, “What’s college like? Do you like it?”

Colt shook his head, “It’s a lot like high school, but bigger.”

“Do you know what you’ll major in yet?”

“I’m not planning on having to make that decision.” He leaned back in his seat.

“Why even go in the first place if you didn’t want to be there?”

Colt thought it over for a moment before answering with a shrug, “Guess I felt like I kind of owed it to my mom to at least try.” He cringed internally at the oversharing that he wished he could stop doing around her. 

Sydney propped her chin on her hand, “What’s your mom like? I can’t imagine Kaneko being in love with someone.”

Colt snorted, “Yeah, me either.”

The pair sat in silent tension after that for a moment before Sydney pushed the textbook back towards Colt and stood, “Well, I guess I’d better be heading home. Thanks for feeding me.”

Colt waved her gratitude off, “Is Logan taking you home?”

Sydney’s face fell slightly, “He usually does, but he’s not really talking to me right now. I’m just going to catch the bus.”

Colt’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “You’re going to walk out there at 2 a.m. to the bus stop? Alone?”

She shrugged, “Yeah, it’s no big deal”

But Colt knew it was a big deal. They weren’t in the safe suburbs that Sydney was used to, and often times the worst parts of this neighborhood awoke late at night. “Do you need a ride?”

“No, really it’s alright. I’ve taken up enough of your study time already.” She made her way towards the door. 

“Wait.” He stood from the table, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. “I’ll walk with you to the bus stop.”

A slow smile spread across her face, “Are you offering to chaperone me to the bus stop, Colt Kaneko?”

“What? No. I was going to go for a walk anyway. For fresh air.” Oh my god, shut uuuuuuupppp. He scolded himself silently.

It was a short ten minute walk from the garage to the nearest bus stop, which they spent talking about Sydney’s upcoming driving test and the happenings at the garage. Colt shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he ambled alongside Sydney’s short strides. She talked a lot, but he didn’t really mind as much as he would if it were, say, Toby.

The wait at the bus stop was short, for once. It pulled up next to them with a screech, the doors clattering open. “Thanks, Colt. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.” She stepped back from him and waved awkwardly before stepping onto the bus. 

Colt looked through the windows of the bus at the other patrons that would be riding along with Sydney. More than a few of them raised some red flags to him and at least one was an opposing crew member. Sydney had just finished running her bus pass when Colt jumped on last minute, fishing out loose change from his jacket for the fare. 

“What are you doing?” She asked with amusement.

“Shut up.” He tried to keep the smile from his face as he pushed the last of his coins into the machine.

They made their way towards the back of the bus as the vehicle lurched forward. Sydney sat next to the window with Colt taking the aisle seat next to her.

“Are you following me?” She teased as she elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

Colt sat with his arms crossed and elected to ignore her question. 

“Were you worried about me?” The question came out in a melodic tone. 

“Jesus, drop it, will ya? It’s late, there’s a bunch of creeps out, I mean look at that guy.” Colt gestured at a particularly surly looking guy several rows up. “He’s definitely a criminal.”

“Colt, you’re a criminal.” 

Colt turned to look at her, almost surprised, before they both erupted into laughter. 

“Yeah, but I’m not going to hurt you; not nonconsensually anyway.” He nudged her and started laughing again at the deep blush that flushed her face. “Lighten up. I’m just messing with you, Sydney.”

“I should lighten up?!” She shot back incredulously. “That’s funny coming from the resident stick in the mud.”

“We can’t all be drops of sunshine rolled in sugar like you, sweetheart.”

Sydney was quiet for a moment before adding, “You think I’m a drop of sunshine rolled in sugar?”

“Ok, no more talking. I’m just here to make sure you make it home in one piece; what with your uncanny ability to attract trouble and all.”

She rolled her eyes playfully at him, “My hero.”

***

The ride across town to Sydney’s neighborhood took a little over an hour, and ten minutes into the ride she had fallen asleep against Colt’s shoulder.

This is fucking stupid. He thought to himself as he glanced down at she sleeping frame nestled against him. I should be asleep right now too. Let Logan cart his girlfriend across town. 

He watched her for a moment longer, taking in the peaceful expression on her face and the steady rise and fall of her breathing. He reached down slowly and brushed her hair out of her face just as the bus was pulling to a hard stop that jostled Sydney awake.

“Were you touching my face, Colt?” She asked sleepily, her eyes still closed.

“Uh, no? I’m not a fucking creep.” But she was already back to sleep, not waiting for his response. Colt dropped his head back against the seat, ready for this night to be over. He plugged the address that she had given him, in the likely event that she fell asleep, into his phone, and saw that they were coming up on her stop soon. 

When they had arrived, Colt reached over her to pull the cord that alerted the driver to stop before shaking, Sydney gently awake, “Hey, we’re at your stop.”

She sat up and stretched as the bus pulled to a stop in her familiar neighborhood. “Thanks for coming with me, Colt. You’re a true gentleman.” She added with a grin.

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” He stood to give her room to get out. 

Once she was in front of him, she stood on her tip toes and planted a gentle kiss to his cheek before flashing him one last smile and turning to leave. Colt sank back into his seat and watched Sydney’s figure for as long as he could see her out of the bus window. It was past 3 a.m. and the sun would be rising in Gramercy Park when he got back, but he was feeling pretty wide awake at the moment.


End file.
